You Just Don't Know It NITCHIE
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Nate likes Mitchie and returns to Camp Rock the next summer. They are friends. But will they ever be more? UPDATED WITH A FOLLOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**You Just Don't Know It by Jonas Brothers**

**Nitchie. Told in Nate's POV**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END!!!**

* * *

"_You just don't know it it's getting hard to say hello you just don't know it I'm on the edge of crossing the line I don't want to blow it and show it before you know you're mine you just don't know it"_

I stepped out of the limo and looked around at the camp with a smile. It is the summer after Shane's visit to Camp Rock (**I don't own**) and Jason and I agreed to come along this year to help teach. My eyes landed on a group of four girls and I smiled even more.

Shane followed my gaze and smirked.

"Aw Jas look Natey's found his true love." He said with a laugh and Jason joined in. I could feel myself blushing but I stilled rolled my eyes. Last summer after Shane returned home I asked if he was in love with Mitchie this is what happened.

_(Flashback)_

_I knocked on my brother Shane's door. _

"_Come in." He said. I opened the door and walked in to see Shane sitting at his desk on his lap top. He looked at me. "Hey man. What's up?"_

"_Um I have a question to ask you and it's really important to me." I said taking a deep breath. _

_He looked at me and shut his lap top and looked at me. "Ok. What's up?"_

"_Um.." I began. "Do you love Mitchie?" I asked._

"_What?"_

_I groaned and repeated myself. "Are you in love with Mitchie?"_

_He made a face that read disgust to me. "Ew. No. I don't even like her like that. We're just friends."_

_I nodded. _

_He looked at me closely. "Why?"_

"_No reason."_

"_Do you like her?" He asked. _

"_Yeah. She's cool." I said. _

"_Not what I mean. Do you like her like her?" I looked away. "Come on, Nate." Shane continued to press. "You can tell me."_

_I groaned. "Fine! Yes I like her ok."_

_He smiled. "Want her phone number?"_

_My eyes widened. "You have that?"_

_He nodded smiling. "I also have her email."_

"_Tell me." I said grabbing a pen and paper. _

"_Her home is 897-3849 cell 645-2937 and her email is (make one up i have no clue)"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Let's just say that I called Mitchie told her I got her number from Shane and we became friends. We talked to each other like everyday for at least half an hour.

"Nate." Someone called my name. I looked up to see Mitchie walking to me. She looked really beautiful. **(One more A/N: the pictures of her outfits are in this profile)**

"Hey, Mitchie," I smiled once we had hugged. "How are you?"

"Good." She answered. "You?"

"Good." This girl has no idea what she does to me.

"_Oh you won't see me break won't make that mistake oh no I'll just walk away there's too much at stake, right now."_

That night Mitchie and I were down by the docks.

"So what's going on with you?" I asked. Suddenly something beeped. I looked around.

"Sorry," she blushed. "That's my phone. I have a text." I nodded. She grabbed her phone and read the text and smiled.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"My boyfriend." She answered simply. Those two words felt like a stab in the heart.

"Y-You have a boyfriend?" I couldn't believe we were talking about. She nodded and continued texting not looking at me. I just stood up and began to walk away.

"Nate were are you going?" She asked.

"Um I need to do a phone interview." I said making up a quick lie.

"At 10 pm?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Time difference?" I offered lamely but she bought it.

"Ok goodnight."

"Night." I answered and turned and walked away. I knew if I stayed I would ruin our friendship. I can't let that happen I need her in my life.

I slammed the door open to my cabin to see Jason sitting there.

"Woah dude." He said looking up from his bed. "What's wrong?"

"She has a boyfriend."

His eyes widened. "No way." I nodded. "And she never told you?"

"Nope."

"Did you try to ask her out? How did you find out?"

"He text her."

"Did you guys talk about it?"

"Nope."

"What did you do?" He asked. This was one of those very rare moments when Jason actually uses his brain.

"I walked away." I stated simply.

"What? Dude why?" Jason kind of sounded disappointed.

"Because I knew I'd do or say something stupid and wreck the friendship we have. I can't lose her Jas." I sighed and sat down running a hand through my hair.

"Alright, do what you have to do." He said. I nodded. This was just the beginning of a very weird and long summer.

"_I go on and on singing this song about you and that's what's wrong with this song can you feel it in the way I looked at you. And girl, can you hear it? I'm crying out inside. I don't want to see you be near you you're a million miles to close"_

One week later I was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on our door.

"Go away." Jason yelled. I glanced at the clock 2 am. Who the heck?

"Nate?" It was Mitchie and she was…crying? I threw my covers back and walked to the door. As soon as I opened it Mitchie hugged me tightly and sobbed. I heard Jason groan.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" I asked as I gently rubbed her back.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him!" She sobbed. I fought myself not to roll my eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Someone got pictures of us together and sent them to the press." She said.

My eyes widened. Jason sighed and sat up, we looked at him.

"What? When the press gets involved I get involved." Jason said. "How bad is it?"

"They're saying we're dating and that I am after your money." Mitchie said sobbing. I slowly led her over to sit on my bed her face still buried in my bare chest. We sat down on the bed. I looked at Jason. The only time Jason was always smart was when it came to the press.

"Do you want me to make a statement about it?" He asked. I nodded and he grabbed his phone and walked out.

I looked down at the girl in my arms.

_Who am I kidding? She'll never be into me like that. We won't ever be. Be there for her. _I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and did the one thing that I never thought I would.

"What's his name and number?" I asked her grabbing my phone.

"What?" She looked up at me shocked.

"_oh you won't see me break won't make that mistake oh no I'll just walk away there's too much at stake, right now. I go on and on singing this song about you and that's what's wrong with this song that's what's wrong with this song you don't know the way I feel so I'll stay alone."_

"You're helping me get back together with him?" She asked shocked.

I nodded.

"_oh you won't see me break won't make that mistake oh no I'll just walk away there's too much at stake, right now. I go on and on singing this song about you and that's what's wrong with this song"_

"Why?" She said. "I thought you liked me."

I was shocked. "You could tell?" She nodded. "Well yeah I do. But us won't work so his number?"

She sighed and took my phone. She dialed it. "His name is Danny." I nodded. She hit send and handed to me. "Thanks Nate."

"_That's what's wrong with this song that's what's wrong with this son can't you still know it?"_

**The End.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK STARGAZINGHIGHSCHOOLER FOR THS SONG A COUPLE IDEA!!! THANKS!!**

**If you want me to do a follow up please tell me in a comment. I would also like more one shot Ideas song title, who its by and the couple (Niley, Moe, Loe, Loliver, Kashley, Smitchie, Nitchie, Naitlyn, Jella, Jess.) Please check out my other stories and check out Mitchie's welcome back outfit by going to Megan's profile. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 LIFE CHANGES

**So some of you wanted me to do a follow up and I finally got around to it so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**No song **

How could I have been so stupid? I got back with Danny only to have him break my heart not even six months later. I learned my lesson. I have to move on I guess. However, I don't need to move on from Danny I have to move on from Nate.

Before you get all excited no Nate and I never got together, that never stopped me from falling for him though.

Life is too hectic to be worrying about love there's so much else I could be doing with my life.

I wish I could get myself to believe that but I can't. I am head over heels in love with my best friends boyfriend…fiancé I mean.

Yes that's right we are…old as my baby cousin would say. I am only 22 so I don't call that old but little kids do apparently.

Nate and Hailey met through me. Hailey and I have been really close friends since freshman year in college, one Christmas I brought her home and she met Nate and they fell in love. Sucks for me I know.

"Hey Mitch," A voice said. I glanced up to see Nate standing there.

"Hey Nate," I smiled lightly as I took a sip of my coffee. I motioned for him to sit down noticing the café was crowed.

"So how are things going with you?" Nate asked once he sat down. We don't get to see each other very much anymore do to life.

Nate is still in Connect 3 and just a popular and hot as ever. I, on the other hand, am one of the top names in fashion. When I was 20 Connect 3 wore one of my designs out to an event and I ended up owning 'Cookie-cutter popstar' clothing line; yes inspired by Shane.

"Good, busy but good. " I answered. "What about you? How's the wedding planning going?" I shuddered at the comment but ended up hiding it.

"I hope she doesn't get any worse. She's going crazy. We aren't even getting married for a year!" Nate said sounding kind of bored about the topic and incredibly annoyed.

"Well that's Hailey for you." I giggled.

"What are you working on now?" Nate asked.

"Accessory line; purses, jewelry, shoes…the usual, you know?" I told him.

"Cool," He answered.

Things turned kind of awkward after that.

"Hailey asked me to design her wedding gown." I said randomly.

"Really?" Nate kind of sounded surprised.

I nodded "But it's really annoying."

"How so?"

"Every time I sit down to draw it she calls and changes her mind. " I groaned. "How do you live with her?"

Nate laughed his eyes lighting up with happiness. "I kind of wonder that sometimes too."

"Do you love her?" I had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm pretty sure I do. Mitchie do you ever wonder what would've happened if I never got you and Danny back together all those years ago. What would it be like if you and I got together?"

"Stop saying that because that's not how it happened and then you fell in love with another girl. So don't wonder what if. This is the life you chose." I said mad. "I have to go" I stood up and walked out of the café.

**(1 year later)**

It was the day of Nate and Hailey's wedding and I couldn't bring myself to go. So I didn't; instead I locked myself in my condo and worked on work.

I glanced at the clock 7:45 p.m.; right now they were probably doing vows. Hailey wanted a wedding under the stars and whatever Hailey wanted Hailey got.

"That should be my night with him. Not hers! I love you, Nate. Why can't I just say it to your face?"

I said to no one.

"For the same reason I can't say it to yours;" I turned around to see Nate standing in the doorway in his tux. "We're afraid of what others will think."

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"As soon as Hailey walked down the aisle I knew that marrying her would be the worst mistake of my life. I was just about to say that when she stopped and said she couldn't marry me and that she was sorry. She ran out." He explained. "It took about 10 seconds for an idea to come to mind. I asked the priest if he could wait there for an hour why I came here."

"Why on earth would you want to come here?" I asked truly confused.

"To tell you to put on that dream dress you designed and marry me…" He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring that was way more beautiful then Hailey's. "Mitchie, I love you and I cannot live another day without calling you mine. Will you marry me tonight, I know it's not really your wedding but all our friends and family are there. Shane called your parents."

I walked over to Nate. "Yes Nate I will marry you." He smiled and slid the ring on my finger before standing up and wrapping his arms around me.

I pulled back from the hug and smiled up at him. "I better go get dressed." I smiled.

"You better." He said with a smiled and let me go get ready.

**(3 hours later)**

"You may now kiss the bride." I grinned as Nate pulled me toward him and we shared our first kiss and our first kiss as a married couple. And let me tell you that was the best damn kiss of my life.

"I love you, Mrs. Gray." Nate smiled his lips hovering over me.

"I love you too, Mr. Gray." I grinned.

"And now I introduce to you for the first time; Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Jerry Gray. " The priest said. Everyone cheered and screamed. Then I noticed someone in the back. Hailey.

Nate took my hand and led me down the aisle, I stopped at Hailey.

We looked at eachother before we both grinned and started squealing and jumping up and down.

**(5 years later) **

That day I got the love of my life and I still had my best friend who is now 6 months pregnant with twins. Who's twins you may ask, none other than Shane Grays.

Life changed and I was happy to change with it. I held on tight as it took me for a ride.

I've grown up and I have matured and learned many things which I now use to my benefit, like when I want to go shopping and Nate groans. All I have to do is say "fine I won't kiss you then" and I'm there in ten minutes.

"Mitchie," Nate yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"You're daughter woke me up." Nate yelled back yawning. I giggled and walked upstairs.

"I'm swrry daddy." 4 year old Gabriella Claire said. Then all of a sudden she broke out in giggles and squeals.

As I walked into Nate and my room I saw Nate tickling Gabby like crazy a smile permanently planted on his lips.

"What's daddy doing Gabby?" I asked my daughter sitting on the bed.

"Twickling me!" She giggled out miss pronouncing tickling.

I smiled at Nate and then gently grabbed his wrists making him stop. "Hurry run!" I said.

Gabby wasted no time in bolting out the door.

"She is just like you, Mitch." Nate smiled at me.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. " I giggled.

"Of course not." He leaned down and kissed me gently. "Morning." I smiled.

"Good morning."

He moved down and placed a gentle kiss on my stomach. I giggled.

"What?" He laughed.

"That tickled and was incredibly sweet." I said.

"Well you, Gabby and our son," he paused to place a hand on my belly. "Are my entire world."

**OK WELL THAT SUCKED. STILL I WOULD LOVE REVIEWS!!!**

**THANKS **

**ASHLYN. **


End file.
